


helping hand

by yurileclerc



Series: Gifts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurileclerc/pseuds/yurileclerc
Summary: Dimitri needs help. Edelgard is more than happy to.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783825
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	helping hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonuchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonuchiha/gifts).



> Today is my friend Anais' birthday! He sent me this very cute prompt in dms while talking about our ocs so I wanted to write it out for him. Happy birthday, Ana! I love you!
> 
> Btw, posting on mobile is ass

“Alright, Dimitri, be gentle with her,” Edelgard whispers, slowly placing the teddy wrapped into a blanket into his arms. It had been a wedding gift from Bernadetta - she had even sewed it herself. Dimitri and his husband had been visiting that week - Khalid and Byleth even sat in the garden by themselves, having a cup of tea and catching up. 

Upon their departure, Dimitri had approached Edelgard, head tipped in shame in a way not unlike a child who’d broken their parent’s favorite glass vase. Before Edelgard could ask what he’d done wrong, he had muttered something about advice on being a parent. She bit back a laugh, took his hand, and guided him to her room.

Dimitri and Khalid were expecting, just like Edelgard and Byleth had. He was not confident in his caretaking skills, and since Edelgard had more experience taking care of children, he felt it was best to come to her with advice. Now, the two of them sat in her room - playing with a teddy bear as though they were children. 

In hindsight, using a teddy bear to practice holding a baby is ridiculous. They were far from the same - babies, unlike teddy bears, were fragile and needed more care. Yet, when he turns to Edelgard, she is looking at him expectedly, and he can’t find it within himself to point out the absurdity behind the situation. He sighs and cradles it in his arm, envisioning it as though it’s his child to be.

“Dimitri, you have to support her head - it’s very crucial as they aren’t very strong.”

“Ah, I apologize,” he says, squeezing the back of the bear’s neck. Edelgard frowns and presses her hand to where Dimitri holds it. “Loosen your grip. Remember, your baby will be very sensitive. The softest touch will hurt them.” He nods, following the instructions with a feather light hold.

“Now, cradle the bear.”

His face falls in frustration, but he complies anyway. Edelgard beams, clapping her hands together. 

“Amazing work, Dimitri!”   


Dimitri huffs, putting the bear to the side. Edelgard’s brow furrowed in confusion, not quite understanding why he was so upset all of a sudden. 

“Are you alright?” Dimitri grunts in response, turning away. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I am..” he sighs, clears his throat, “not entirely confident in myself.” He picks up the bear again, turning it over a few times.

“Because you’ll be a father soon?”

Dimitri nods, looking down sadly at the bear in his hands. “I do not want my child to be raised the way I was. With so much death, destruction, and chaos.”

Edelgard takes the bear out of his hands and replaces it with her own.

“You will be fine as a father, Dimitri. You’re one of the most caring people I know. Why are you insecure of how you’ll perform?”

Dimitri does not look up. “I suppose I am just afraid I won’t be as empathetic as a father as I want to be. I feel I do not deserve to care for such precious life. I am nothing but a b-”

“Oh Dimitri,” she sighs, “I know the feeling. But you are not what you think you are. You are a person deserving of happiness. We’ll get through this together - I promise you.”

Dimitri smiles, picking up the bear and cradling it again.

Edelgard looks at the ground with a sad smile. “You know, at times I feel I failed you, as an older sister-”

“Do not say such things, Edelgard-”

“Allow me to finish, Dimitri. I know our age difference is not drastic. But I - I should have set a better example for you. We should have never crossed blades.”

Dimitri sighs, turning away, “There is no use in-”

“Dimitri.”

Dimitri stops speaking.

“However,” she smiles, touching his cheek, “I am glad we have reconciled. I never had the chance to be an older sibling. Never had a real family. I am so happy I can be here for you - in your new chapter of life. To teach you. Just as an older sibling should.”

And then - Dimitri begins to cry. Edelgard holds him through it, a few tears falling from her eyes as well. She pats his back and lets him sob on her shoulder. 

“I love you, El,” he smiles at her. She smiles back.

“I love you too. Now, would you like me to teach you the proper technique behind putting a baby to sleep?”

Dimitri smiles.

“I would love nothing more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Vie, @sylvainplath. Comments + Kudos appreciated <3


End file.
